Power Rangers Space Saviors
Power Rangers Space Saviors is the 26th installment of the Power Rangers franchise. It is adapted from the 41th Super Sentai series, Uchu Sentau Kyuranger. It set to premiere on Cartoon Network in TBD 2019. Synopsis: An army of maleviolent aliens know as the Destroyerizer Empire begins attacks the universe where they plan to take over the entire universe. But, an team of heroes from nine different planets arrives to stop them and they become the new generation of Power Rangers... Power Rangers Space Saviors and they set off to save the universe from the Destroyerizer Empire's wrath while also getting along with each other. Rangers: Rad Hopesworth/Red Space Savior Ranger - An being who believe in hope and the team's leader. Stinger Scorpis/Orange Space Savior Ranger - An former member of the Destroyizer Empire, who was at first, being hypnotized to destroy the Power Rangers, but was free by mind control and joins the team, he seek vengeance on them for hypnotized and kidnapping his family. Fang/Blue Space Savior Ranger - An wolf-like alien who was lives in a jungle-like planet where he was train as a warrior. After joining the team, he serve as the team's tracker. Golden Boltimus/Gold Space Savior Ranger - An robotic being who has travel around the universe for 19 years, he and his pal, Ophi joins the team after being blackmail by the Destroyizer Empire monster, ???, he has a secret crush on Pinkyl. Bullock/Black Space Savior Ranger - An robotic bull who become a Power Ranger after his creator was killed which he seek to average his creator's death, he's the team's muscle and powerhouse. Ophi/Silver Space Savior Ranger - An fellow friend to Golden, he uses his snake-like eyes to trap his enemies and crash them. Cammy/Green Space Savior Ranger - An ninja who uses stealth to make herself invisible who has a tiny crush on Rad. Pinkyl V-X4/Pink Space Savior Ranger - An robotic being who dream of becoming a Power Ranger who was the former commander of the Rangers' spaceship, the Star Turbo. She can fly in her Ranger suit. Kaitara/Yellow Space Savior Ranger - The team's chef and master swordsman, he has train in the art of the swords from his master. Chief Draco/Purple Space Savior Ranger - The team's mentor who seek to average his friend's death and second-in-command. Daniel "Dan" Tryon/Cyan Space Savior Ranger - The team's youngest member who become a Power Ranger when Bearo gives him a morpher. Phoenix/Scarlet Space Savior Ranger - The very first Space Savior Ranger who think himself as "the legendary savior", he was asleep on the spaceship, the Orion Star for 106 years. Gear: Space Morphers Weapons: Allies: Bearo: An old friend of Chef Draco, he sacrifice himself to saves Draco when the Destroyerizer Empire attacks, he able to gives young human boy, Dan his own morpher and talk to the Rangers in spirit. Villains(The Destroyerizer Empire): *The Grand Destroyer: The head of the Destroyerizer Empire, an hooded stranger who led his minions, he identity remian unknown thoughout the series until the finale. * * * * *Destroyerlings: Henchmen of the Destroyerizer Empire, they wield swords or guns in battles and also come in differnt colors; gray, green, or blue. * Zords: Theme Sonds and Endings: Opering Theme: Space Savior by Pellek. Ending Theme: Space Savior (instrunmental) Broadcast: *Cartoon Network (USA) *Teletoon (Canada) Production Company: *Saban Brands LLC and Toei Company Ltd. (USA) Ratings: *TV-Y7-FV (USA) Category:Billy2009 Category:Power Rangers Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Live-Action Category:Live Action Category:Live action Category:Live-action series Category:Live-action show Category:Tokusatsu Category:Saban Category:Saban Brands Category:Saban Entertainment Category:Cartoon Network Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction